Fondue for Two:Kurtofsky Edition
by ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: Kurt and Dave are invited to be on Fondue for Two where Brittany reveals secrets and dregdes up the past.


_This was requested by the lovely Cat, gryffin-dork on tumblr!_

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Fondue for two! Today we have David Karofsky and Kurt Hummel, the royal couple that are even better than Jon and Kate."<p>

"You mean Prince William and Kate Middleton, Brittany" Kurt whispered from where he was seated next to Karofsky who was fiddling nervously in the seat next to him.

"Right, right, Prince Harry and Princess Dianna" Brittany smiled into the camera. "So how does it feel to be the new royal couple?"

"We-we're not a couple!" Karofsky stammered, looking towards the camera with a frightened expression.

A confused expression crossed Brittany's face before she smiled and asked, "Then why were you holding hands when you walked in?"

"We weren't!" Karofsky denied, waving his hands towards the camera.

"Dave, it's ok" Kurt said suddenly, laying a hand on Karofsky's arm. "If we're really going to do this then we might as well make it public now."

"So you two are dating?" Brittany brightened at the fact the she had finally gotten something right.

" Yes" Kurt answered lazily, not even looking up at the camera. "Dave and I have been dating for a while."

Brittany scrunched up her face in thought before asking, "Does that mean I really have kissed royalty?"

Dave looked at Kurt who was staring at Brittany with an eyebrow raised high. "Brittany, what are you talking – oh. No Brit, just because we made out once and I was voted Prom Queen does not make you royalty."

Brittany murmured a soft 'oh' as her face fell and Karofsky turned to look a Kurt with an incredulous look on his face. "You made out with Brittany?"

Kurt had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing at the scandalized look on Dave's face. "Yes, I was trying to get my dad to pay attention to me; I thought Finn was taking my place."

"Woah. I um, assume you haven't kissed any girls since?"

"No. Trust me, not planning on doing that again, no offence Brit."

"What about a fence?" Brit was looking at Kurt strangely, "Kurt, is the stork going to bring you and Dave a baby?"

"What?" Dave spluttered, looking at Brittany as if she had sprouted horns.

"You know? Since your both boys obviously the stork would have to bring you your baby."

Dave opened his mouth to respond but Kurt laid a hand on his arm to quiet him. "Brittany," Kurt began softly, as if he were talking to a child, "remember what Ms. Holliday said? Babies don't come from storks."

"Well that was the only thing that made since because you are boys and you have different plumbing."

"Um, Brittany," Karofsky cut in, looking slightly worried, "me and Kurt, well, we're not having kids, at least not anytime soon."

"You could adopt that Blaine boy from Dalton, Kurt didn't you say his dad was mean?"

Kurt had tensed and Karofsky's eyes had narrowed at the mention of Blaine's name. "Neither of us is going to have anything to do with Anderson." Karofsky answered through clenched teeth.

"But I though Kurt and him were-"

Karofsky cut her off with a glare "no Brittany, I said we weren't going there."

"But we're in my room, we haven't moved."

Luckily both boys were saved from any more tense discussion about Kurt and Blaine's big fight when Santana walked into the door. "Hello there! Auntie Santana is here to make it a party!" She crossed the floor and kissed Brittany softly on the lips before seating herself on the chair in Brittany's lap.

"Hey Santana" Dave and Kurt chorused, brightening as Santana launched into a story about dealing with a couple of stupid freshmen boys.

"Who was it Santana?" Karofsky asked. "I'll take care of them for you."

"Cute Karofsky, but I can take care of myself, thanks."

"Yeah, San keeps razor blades in her hair, she says all the Lima Heights girls do" Brittany explained, running her fingers absentmindedly through the bottom of Santana's hair.

Karofsky glared at Santana. "Yes, so I've heard."

Kurt held a hand to his mouth to hide a grin. "Santana, Brittany, I better take Dave home before he has an aneurysm or something of the sort."

"Oh you want to take him home all right" Santana grinned, winking at Kurt.

Dave made a strangled sound but Kurt merely shook his head, used to Santana's antics. He rose, tugging on Dave's arm. "Come on; let's leave them alone, I'm sure Santana would _appreciate _that."

"Damn straight Hummel. You know me well."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Dave sat outside the Karofsky residence in Kurt's navigator. "Kurt" David said quietly, "about what Brittany said tonight, are you ok?"<p>

"About Blaine? Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"I know he hurt you Kurt, and I know I promised not to ask you about it, but seriously, I'm here if you need me."

"I know." Kurt smiled and leaned against Dave's arm. He loved how safe Dave made him feel. "I really would rather not bring up old wounds though; this is my way of starting over. We've already gone to hell and back, but we made it through. I care for you David, and I know you feel the same."

Dave grabbed Kurt's hand, lovingly stroking the soft skin with his thumb. "I do care about you Kurt, and I feel like such an ass for everything I did to you."

"Dave, don't. I know I've said this a thousand times, but I'm not angry about anything you did anymore, we've put that behind us."

"I love you."

Kurt didn't believe his ears. Never in a million years would he have guessed that Dave would say it first. But here they were and it had been said, and oh god he was still sitting there like an idiot with his mouth hanging open. "I-I love you too Dave" he choked out, smiling as Dave leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.


End file.
